malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Chains/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in House of Chains in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referenced only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (The extended list is work in progress) A * '''Able, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Adjunct Tavore * Admiral Nok * Apsalar, an assassin * Apt, a matron demon (Aptorian) of Shadow * Aramala, a Jaghut * Astabb, a Nathii * Azalan, a demon of Shadow B * Ba'ienrok (Keeper), a hermit * Bairoth Gild, a young warrior of the Uryd * Balantis, a Nathii * Balgrid, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Balm, Sergeant, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Bell, 5th squad * Bidithal, High Mage * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Fist * Borduke, Sergeant, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Borrug, a Nathii * Bottle, a squad mage, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Bowl, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malaz City Garrison * Burnt, Corporal, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Baudin, referred to only C * Calm * Commander Alardis * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, an officer in Leoman's company * Cord, Sergeant, 2nd Company, Ashok Regiment * Cotillion, Patron of Assassins * Cutter, an assassin (also known as Crokus) * Cuttle, a sapper, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Cynnigig, a Jaghut D * Damisk, a Nathii * Darist, a Tiste Andii * Dayliss, a young woman of the Uryd * Deadsmell, Corporal, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Delum Thord, a young warrior of the Uryd * Duryl, a messenger, Army of the Apocalypse E * Ebron, 5th squad mage * Enias, a Tiste Liosan * Ethume, a corporal, Army of the Apocalypse F * Fayelle, a sorceress, Army of the Apocalypse * Febryl, High Mage * Sha'ik, The Chosen One of the Whirlwind Goddess (once Felisin of House Paran) * Felisin Younger, Sha’ik’s adopted daughter * Strings, Sergeant, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Flashwit, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion G * Gall, warleader of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Gamet, Fist * Ganal * Gentur * Gesler, Sergeant, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Greyfrog, a demon familiar * Grub, Keneb’s adopted son * Gullstream, Ehrlitan Guard H * Haran Epal, a T'lan Imass * Hawl * Heboric Ghost Hands * Henaras, a sorceress, Army of the Apocalypse * Hubb, Corporal, 9th Company, 8th Legion I * Ibb, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass Clan Leader * Icarium, a Jhag * Imrahl, a warrior of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Irriz, Captain, renegade * Iskaral Pust, a priest of Shadow * Inish Garn, A Gral Commander J * Jibb, Ehrlitan Guard * Jorrude, a Tiste Liosan Seneschal K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kamist Reloe, Korbolo Dom's mage * Karsa Orlong, a young warrior of the Uryd * Toblakai * Kasanal, Korbolo Dom’s hired assassin * Keneb, Captain * Kindly, Captain, 2nd Company * Korbolo Dom, a renegade Napan , Army of the Apocalypse * Koryk, a half-Seti soldier, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Kenussen D'Avore, Duke of the rebelling house of D'Avore L * Leoman of the Flails * Limp, 5th squad * Lobe, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * L'oric, High Mage * Lostara Yil, an officer in the Red Blades * Lutes, 9th Company, 8th Legion M * Malachar, a Tiste Liosan * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Mathok, Warleader of the Desert Tribes * Maybe, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Mebra, a spy in Ehrlitan * Moak, Sergeant, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Mogora, Iskaral Pust’s D'ivers wife * Monok Ochem, a bonecaster of the Logros T'lan Imass * Mosel, Sergeant, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Mudslinger N * Nether, a Wickan witch * Nil, a Wickan warlock O * Olar Shayn, a T'lan Imass * Onrack, a T'lan Imass * Orenas, a Tiste Liosan P * Pahlk, Karsa's grandfather, a member of the Uryd * Panek, a child of Shadow * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Phyrlis, a Jaghut * Pores, Lieutenant, 2nd Company R * Ramp, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Ranal, Lieutenant, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Rellock, Apsalar's father * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Ryllandaras, Soletaken and D'ivers S * Sands, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Scillara, a camp follower, Army of the Apocalypse * Scrawl, Ehrlitan Guard * Shard, Corporal, 5th squad * Shortnose, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Silgar, a Nathii slavemaster * Sinn, refugee * Smiles, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Sobelone, Sergeant, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Squint, a soldier in the Aren Guard * Stacker, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Stormy, Corporal, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Synyg, Karsa's father, a member of the Uryd T * T'amber * Tarr, Corporal, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Tavos Pond, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Temul, a Wickan of the Crow Clan (survivor of the Chain of Dogs) * Tene Baralta, Fist * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Throatslitter, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * T'morol, Mathok’s bodyguard, Army of the Apocalypse * Topper, the Clawmaster * Torvald Nom * Traveller * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Truth, 9th Company, 8th Legion * Tugg, Sergeant, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion * Tulip, Corporal, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion U * Uru Hela, heavy Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion W * Widdershins, medium Infantry of the 9th Company, 8th Legion Notes and references Category:House of Chains Category:Extended Dramatis Personae